Marie
Marie belongs to ArtTheRainWing and is her legit dragonsona. Don't steal anything on her page. This page was coded by NightStrike. And just because it said she had a tragic past, doesn't mean I had one. Oh, and watch out for mature subjectsssss! (BTW I AM NOT LESBIAN!!) Appearance text Personality So, as you have guessed, I am nice. I mean, now, who wouldn't? I like... things. I suppose that is a worthy attribute to be immortalized in paper, or rather, text. I am plain. Very plain. All joking aside, I am quite plain in real life. I eat. I sleep. I work. I eat. ect. Another thing that might help you survive me and my wrath upon your very world, is that you can never wiggle your way out of a ship with me. Yes, I will be that crazy ex stalking you until the end of time. Some call me bloodthirsty. Pff, yeah, bloodthirsty for money. I go to college an' everything, but my parents insist that I keep up their bakery, and, well, I suppose it's nice. I mean, it makes me a generally happy dragon, although I can get bored at times.It's actually kind of hard to talk about my self y'know, so I'll just say I am kindhearted, (most of the time) witty, creeped out, plain, fun, dramatic, skillful, and, on top of that, maybe even sad. Just read my history. Oh wait! I have ideas now! I suppose I'm sort of an extrovert. Heheh. I'm a... well, to be honest, I'm a lesbian. Sorry boys!!! Although I think you're all cute! I absolutely love listening to music tapes, so if you like music, then come on over! I also enjoy a good margarita from time to time! Although only one. You don't need to spend all your gold on me in one night! I have a daily routine too! I wake up, I get dressed, I crawl out of my dorm, go to college, come back, take the subway to Nightcry, and work in my bakery until nighttime. I'm working on bachelor's degree in graphic design, and a master's degree in culinary arts. I'm very educated actually! I even play on the volleyball team! History First thing, I was born. Mom was a SandWing, Dad was a NightWing. Grew up in Nightcry. My parents had a bakery. So, coincidentally, I decided it would be fun to eat pastries, and make 'em for a living. That was what I wanted to be. Oh, I loved my parents, both of them. They were perfect. Life was perfect. And then it happened. Mom and Dad split up. At first the changes were subtle. Average bickering about the usual stuff, money, business, y'know the usual. But then, Dad had an affair with another dragon. Her name was Poinsettia. Like the flower. Right. She was a tad young for Dad I must admit. Mom found out. It didn't go so well. Divorce. Half-brother. I only get to see my mom twice a year. Abilities text Gallery text Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (ArtTheRainwing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content